


Group Chats and Humans Oh My

by NyxCharlieChaos



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, edric's a homestuck, the blight siblings are all gay theater kids no i don't take criticism, the first chapters kinda dark but it's mostly comedy, they're two years older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxCharlieChaos/pseuds/NyxCharlieChaos
Summary: Luz moves schools after the bullying at her old one got out of hand, and what are the odds it just happens to be the same one as her friends from her summer camp two years ago. luckily they all know to keep most of the chaos in their group chat.(everyone's human in this au)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Jerbo/Edric Blight
Comments: 53
Kudos: 358





	1. One Major Fear

**Author's Note:**

> usernames at the end

**Magic Gays**

**Fuck bro:** 2hiit II 2hould have looked out for thoe2 2tair2

**Amity:** I swear to god Ed, if you make one more homestuck reference I am going to throw the books at your head

**Fuck bro:** YoU dOnT HaVe To Be MeAn SiS

**Amity:** And please just type like a normal person   
**Amity:** @I WON'T HESITATE BITCH please help 

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH** : I gave up on him months ago you’re on your own mittens

**Fuck bro:** 1F TH3 N3XT M3SS4G3 ON TH1S CH4T 1S 31TH3R SOM3ON3 SCR34M1NG 4ND OR P4N1CK1NG 1LL STOP

**out of tune ukulele** : AAaAAaAAAasaAAAAaAAAZAAhHhHGHHyHHHHHHghhHHhH

**Fuck bro:** welp

**Fuck bro** : you good there?

**out of tune ukulele** : Yeah just nervous

**Mothman** : but you were so excited yesterday, what happened?

**out of tune ukulele** : And I still am it’s just

**out of tune ukulele** : I don’t know anyone at this school and what if it’s like my last I already feel bad for making my moms move a town over just so I could go to a new highschool

**Dort** : didn’t you say your new town is closer to where your mom works?

**out of tune ukulele** : Well yes but that’s not the point

**out of tune ukulele** : What if the bullying at this school is just as bad or even worse than my last   
  
**Dort** : i’m sure it’ll be fine

**Fuck bro** : yeah and if it does get bad you can just message us we’ll help

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH** : just tell us where any asshole who picks on you lives and we’ll drive there and fix the problem

**out of tune ukulele:** Thanks but please don’t

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH** : don’t worry we wouldn’t hurt them

**Amity:** they’ll probably egg the bullies house 

**out of tune ukulele** : Well I appreciate the sentiment but again please don’t

**Fuck bro** : no promises

**out of tune ukulele** : I have to go mam á wants me to take king out for a walk so he stops getting into everything while we’re trying to unpack

**Dort** : well maybe while you’re out you can meet some new people

**out of tune ukulele** : And find out where other local dog owner are so king doesn’t try and fight their dogs

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH** :  oof

**Fuck bro:** rip

**out of tune ukulele** :Bye

**Amity:** Bye Luz, be careful

**out of tune ukulele** : Will do

  
**not a velociraptor:** I heard mentions of a fight?


	2. an anxiety filled morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz isn't quite ready for her new school but hey the group chat's chaotic as per usual

Luz woke up that morning feeling her stomach almost immediately turn with fear and worry, she looked at the clock ‘6:50’, the latina contemplated her decisions for a moment before getting out of bed to get ready for the day, an early start vs 10 more minutes of sleep when the thought of doing basically anything makes you want to hurl from anxiety? Yeah, an early start is probably the better choice at least in Luz’s mind.

Luz went down stairs only to be tackled by King who nearly knocked her over.

“Morning King” the latina said as she pet the excited mutt, she wished she could have been that excited this morning, walking into the kitchen she saw Eda making waffles as her mamá was getting ready for work ‘at least mamá doesn’t have to leave 20 minutes early anymore’ Luz thought as she grabbed some grape juice from the fridge and poured it into a glass

“Morning kid” Eda said placing the finished waffle on a plate “how many waffles do you want?”

“Morning Eda, none, I’m not really hungry this morning” Luz replied before taking a sip of her juice. It was kind of odd that Eda was asking instead of just handing Luz the batter but Luz didn’t think twice about it instead just shrugging it off in favour of juice.

“Mija please have something to eat before school” Camilla said to her daughter, Luz nodded and Camilla kissed her forehead “love you have a good day at school, bye” 

“Bye mami” 

“See ya babe” Eda shouted before turning to Luz “you know we have raspberry syrup, right kid?”

Luz sighed in defeat as she took the waffle and sat down at the table taking out her phone to see what hyjinx were going on in the group chat

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Magic gays**

**Barcus is a furry:** to celebrate the new school year i would like to remind everyone that barcus is in fact a furry

**I am NOT a furry:** I AM NOT A FURRY

**not a velociraptor:** then why is furry in your username

**I am NOT a furry:** My user name very clearly states that I am in fact NOT a furry, furry is there because that’s what I am NOT, now will someone please change the subject

**Not a velociraptor:** alright mojo jojo

**Fuck bro:** Miitten2 once liit my hard cover copy of the fiir2t home2tuck book on fire

**Barcus is a furry:** Amity what did your brother ever do to deserve that, other than read homestuck

**Fuck bro:** you shut the hell your mouth

**Amity:** He was trying to read it to me

**Barcus is a furry** : it was justified

**Fuck bro:** ii cant beliive you’re takiing her 2iide iin thii2

**Barcus is a furry:** believe it ed

**Amity:** Justified or not (for the record it was though),I felt horrible for burning the book so later that day I had gone to the nearby bookstore and bought a replacement

**Not a velociraptor:** why’d you feel bad for helping him with his addiction

**Fuck bro:** why ii2 everyone attackiing me thii2 morniing?

**I am NOT a furry:** Homestuck

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** Exactly

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** And Mittens had probably felt so bad because Ed was crying on the floor while hugging his book

**Barcus is a furry:** oof

**Not a velociraptor:** oof

**Mothman:** oof

**Mothman:** okay i have really important news

**Mothman:** there was a huge dark flying object that looked like mothman out my window today so something terrible might happen

**Out of tune ukulele:** Isn’t mothman from West Virginia? What’s he doing all the way here in Oregon?

**Mothman:** WARnING US Of ThE UPCOMmING HoRRBlE EVEnT

**Barcus is a furry** : @I WON’T HESITATE BITCH @Amity is Edric dressing up like a homestuck troll

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** nope

**Amity:** no

**Barcus is a furry:** oh thank god

**Fuck bro:** really what diid ii do 2 deserve thii2 from not only my 2ii2ter2 and friiend2 but even my boyfriiend

**Barcus is a furry:** idk but i have no regrets 

**Dort:** there’s two ravens fighting over something on our street gus

**Dort:** that’s probably what you saw

**Mothman:** that’s still bad luck, ravens symbolize death

**Mothman** : what if i did see mothman and the ravens are a sign the bad thing is that someone will die

**Fuck bro:** thank2 edgar allen poe

**Amity:** Ravens have been seen a symbol of death for far longer than Edgar Allen Poe’s poem has existed

**Fuck bro:** can you waiit tiill 2chool 2tart2 for thii2

**out of tune ukulele:** Speaking of school starting I have to go

**Fuck bro:** 2ame

**I am NOT a furry:** why I left early

**not a velociraptor** : are you already at school?

**I am NOT a furry** : yes

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luz closed the app and grabbed her stuff before bolting out the door before King could, as the teen reached the end of the block she slowed down to a normal walking pace until she reached the school, a sign reading ‘HEXSIDE HIGH SCHOOL’ in big blue lettering caught her attention,’this is it’ the thought rang through the latinas head as she took a deep breath and walked in hoping this school would be better than her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of tune ukulele-Luz  
> Amity-Amity  
> Fuck bro-Edric  
> I WON'T HESITATE BITCH-Emira  
> Dort-Willow  
> Mothman-Gus  
> Not a velociraptor-Viney  
> Barcus is a furry-Jerbo  
> I am NOT a furry-Barcus
> 
> If you have any critiques or name ideas (especially name ideas) I'd love to hear them  
> special thanks to my co-writer especially with Ed's homestuck writing


	3. an interrupted reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles a bit of a spoiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for how horrible this chapter is, I struggled writing this for weeks which i am also super sorry about the wait I had absolutely no ideas for this so the pacing is horrible and i hate this chapter but this was all i could get and i am so sorry yall deserve so much better than this and i am sorry

Luz wasn’t sure what to expect today, she had a few ideas but this certainly wasn’t one of them, in fact this was the last thing the latina would have expected but loandbehold her friends from that summer camp two years ago were standing in front of her.

“As long as we seem to be on our best behaviour we’re allowed to continue with our senior year” Emira explained 

“Of course we’ll still do fun stuff we just have to be more careful about it like with that party on Friday” Edric continued 

“Basically I have to go with them in case they get too drunk now” Amity said looking up from her book only to notice the familiar face of her friend and totally not crush.

“-ttens Mittens….Amity!” Emira shouted causing Amity to jolt backwards “what are you looking at” practically the moment she had finished the sentence she realized exactly what had distracted her little sister

“Hey” Luz said awkwardly, not sure what to say, really, what do you say to your friends who you haven’t seen in years, she could have ran up and hugged them but trying to hug everyone at once would have been pretty difficult however she did get a hug from one person, Amity.

Of course Willow and Gus joined in as well just after Luz and Amity could have a moment, was the wait before joining partially due to Willow being done with listening to Amity’s pining rants about Luz at three am for the past 2 years? probably but she would ignore that for now in favour of the reunion.

The hug probably would have lasted longer but unfortunately the bell rang for everyone to get to class

“Uhh Luz what classes do you have? Maybe I could show you around later?” Amity Questioned

“I’m not sure, let me check” Luz grabbed the schedule out of her backpack as Amity leaned over

“Oh miss.Clawthorne I have her as well”

“Talk about good timing then”

The two girls headed down the hall to their first class

“Kinda suck aunt Lilith won’t be here today, I mean having a sub on the first day would be crappy regardless-”

Before Luz went on a tangent Amity interrupted “Wait why isn’t she here?”

“She’s in the hospital right now, IT’S NOTHING TOO SERIOUS, just her and Eda have some kind of chronic illness or something like that and sometimes we’ll have to take one of them to the hospital for a few days, usually they just need their meds and everything is a-ok”

Amity nodded though couldn’t help but wonder how often this happened that Luz was so nonchalant about the whole ordeal

It got a bit silent for a moment, well as silent as a school hallway can get, until Amity broke the silence “hey Luz”

“Hmm?”

“It’s nice to see you again”

“It’s nice seeing you and everyone else again too” Luz replied with a smile as they entered the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm really sorry it's so horrible, i try to respond to all comments if i don't reply to yours i am sorry i probably had no idea how to reply, also sorry for some of my dumb ideas and clunky dialog i really hate this chapter i promise the next will be better and come out sooner  
> if you have any ideas for group chat nicknames tell me them cause i have no ideas


	4. Furry With a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barcus has a knife, the group chat's full of dumbasses what more can I say

**Fuck bro:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH check out what we found at barcus’ 

**Fuck bro:**

**Barcus is a furry:** barcus is confirmed furry

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** oh my god

**Not a velociraptor:** barcus is confirmed furry

**‘Not a velociraptor’ changed their name to ‘barcus is a furry 2.0’**

**I am NOT a furry:** it’s not a fursuit

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** okay then what is it

**I am NOT a furry:** it’s just some parts of the school mascot costume

**Barcus is a furry:** last i checked the school mascot isn’t a dog

**Barcus is a furry 2.0:** or that color

**Out of tune ukulele:** oh shit 

**I am NOT a furry** : when I get out of here I’m going to kick your ass

**Out of tune ukulele:** out or where?

**I am NOT a furry:** fuckers locked me in my bathroom

**Fuck bro:** WeLl HoW eLsE wErE wE sUpPoSeD tO lOoK aT yOuR sTuFf YoU dOnT wAnT uS tO sEe

**Amity:** Do you ever think before you write?

**Fuck bro:** HaVe YoU sEeN tHe WaY i WrItE? No ShIt I tHiNk BeFoReHaNd

**Fuck bro:** I jUsT dOnT cArE

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** I just remembered something important

**Barcus is a furry** : ?

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH Changed ‘Amity’ To ‘Mittens’**

**Fuck bro:** Oh YeAh

**Fuck bro:** MuCh BeTtEr

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** Definitely 

**Mittens:** i hate both of you

**Dort:** did Amity just use a lower case i?

**Mittens:** Hey isn’t Barcus still locked in his bathroom?

**I am NOT a furry:** guess again

**Barcus is a furry:** oh shit

**Fuck bro:** FuCk

**Out of tune ukulele:** umm it’s been five minutes and Edric and Jerbo haven’t said anything

**Dort:** yeah is everything alright

**Barcus is a furry:** yeah we’re just hiding 

**I am Not a furry:** five bucks says it’s the same place they were hiding when they started dating

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** Closet

**Barcus is a furry 2.0:** closet

**Fuck bro:** HeY wHaTs ThAt SuPpOsEd To MeAn

**Mittens:** it means you two went on multiple “joke dates” for a month before saying you were actually dating

**Fuck bro:** WeLl ThEy WeRe JoEeS

**Barcus is a furry:** well the first three were

**Fuck bro:** NOT HELPING

**Out of tune ukulele:** Ed’s about to commit a murder

**I am NOT a furry:** [https://youtu.be/FTfakxJi0Jw](https://youtu.be/FTfakxJi0Jw)

**Fuck bro:** I’m pretty sure I’m the one that’s gonna get murderized

**I am NOT a furry:** don’t worry I’m not planning on killing you two I'm just going to steal your toes

**barcus is a furry:** that’s somehow less and way more terrifying 

**Out of tune ukulele** : as long as he doesn’t start playing some video with kids singing kids songs creepily you should be fine

**barcus is a furry:** why would you say that

**Mittens:** that was truly evil Luz

**Out of tune ukulele:** well shit

**Mittens:** Judging by the fact they’ve shut up I’m assuming the problem has either died down or Ed and Jerbo have died, so continuing on from school, no Luz you are not dressing up like an otter to class tomorrow

**Out of tune ukulele:** An otter with a darkside

**Mothman** : let luz dress like an otter with a darkside

**Mittens:** no

**Mittens:** Willow back me up

**Dort:** Luz you should definitely dress like an otter to school

**Mittens:** Do not encourage her

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** Luz do it

**Fuck bro:** umm gays new problem

**Barcus is a furry 2.0** : what’s happening now

**Fuck bro:** barcus has a knife

**Barcus is a furry:** i’ve never been more afraid of him

**Out of tune ukulele** : Edric: what do you have  
Barcus: A KNIFE  
Edric: NO

**Barcus is a furry:** fuck you for turning our fear into a joke

**Mittens:** luz don’t listen to him that was great keep it up

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** so luz wearing an otter costume is too much but making fun of our brother who is fearing for his life is fine

**Mittens:** considering the context

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** fair point

**I am NOT a furry:** think I gave them a good enough scare

**Barcus is a furry 2.0:** yeah sounds like it

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** if Ed complains about nightmares in the morning definitely 

**Mittens:** if mom and dad are agitated today and Ed keeps me up all night i’m blaming you

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** that implies you sleep

**I am NOT a furry:** by the way Luz you should do the otter thing

**Mittens:** NO SHE SHOULD NOT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Later that night**

“Mom and dad are still yelling” Amity sighed knowing this would be a long night

“Yep” the twins replied in unison followed by near silence minus their parents yelling from down stairs

“Do you think pigeons have feelings” Edric asked

“Ed not now” Emira told him as Amity threw a pillow at his head

A few hours later the yelling had ceased but Amity was still awake which was not helped by Edric waking up every thirty to ninety minutes freaking out over Barcus’ earlier impression of a slasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of tune ukulele-Luz  
> Amity, now, Mittens-Amity  
> Fuck bro-Edric  
> I WON'T HESITATE BITCH-Emira  
> Dort-Willow  
> Mothman-Gus  
> not a volociraptor, now, Barcus is a furry 2.0-Viney  
> Barcus is a furry-Jerbo  
> I am NOT a furry-Barcus
> 
> once again if you have any name or story ideas I am all ears


	5. The Bitch Returns so Tryouts are Mostly Ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy so i'm posting this on october 6th and even though it's my birthday i'm giving yall a gift of a new chapter and another very soon because it's already finished just need to do final edits
> 
> also Boscha is the last character i will be adding to the chat it's really hard to deal with 10 characters at once.

**Wicked Bitch of the West:** hey bitches what’s happened while i was gone

**Mittens:** Holy shit you’re alive

**Mittens:** Fuck

**Wicked Bitch if the West:** funny

**Dort:** so why did you disappear for 2 weeks

**Wicked Bitch of the West** : well I broke my phone by throwing it at a wall when I was really pissed off and then my family went on vacation and my mom not only wouldn’t let me bring my laptop she wouldn’t buy me a new phone till today because ‘I need to spend less time online’ and ‘it was my cousins wedding’ which can you believe her

**Mittens** : Sounds like a you problem

**Out of tune ukulele:** Can anyone remind me why Boscha’s here

**Mittens:** Annoyed me into sending her a link

**Dort:** she stole my phone before that

**Wicked Bitch of the West** : I apologized 

**Mittens:** You know that’s only really an accomplishment for you

**Wicked Bitch of the West:** HEY

**Mothman:** while it’s not so nice that Boscha’s back from vacation what is nice is that AUDITIONS FOR THE PLAY ARE TOMORROW

**Out of tune ukulele:** Aw that’s so cool I should try out

**Mothman:** you should I think you would be great as Emma

**Out of tune ukulele:** What play is it

**Mothman:** oh yeah

**Mothman:** it’s a musical called The Prom

**Mittens:** Wait the school is doing The Prom this year?

**Wicked Bitch of the West:** did you lose the ability to read? He just said that’s what it is

**Mittens:** Ignoring you

**Fuck bro:** ThAtS gReAt MiTtEs LiStEnS tO tHaT mUsIcAl aLl ThE tImE

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** she even knows how to play a few of the songs on guitar

**Mittens:** What it’s a good musical

**Out of tune ukulele:** Are you going to try out

**Mittens:** I don’t think my siblings will let me not try out

**Mothman:** to be fair you’d be perfect for the role of Alyssa Greene

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** TRY OUT FOR THAT CHARACTER MITTENS

**Fuck bro:** YeAh MiTtEnS

**Out of tune ukulele** : so what’s the musical about?

**Mothman:** these broadway stars have a play bomb and one in particular Dee Dee is called out for being sort of vain so they decided to do something for good publicity, luckily for them this girl Emma’s Prom was just canceled because she tried to ask out her girlfriend but the PTA was like no so several failure later they get the prom

**Mittens:** You forgot the real prom happens after a fake prom being set up for Emma while the actual prom was happening on the other end of town, and Emma broke up with her girlfriend

**Out of tune ukulele:** wow

**Mittens:** It’s really good

**Out of tune ukulele:** I’d believe that

**Out of tune ukulele:** So Gus you said I should try out for Emma?

**Mothman:** yeah you would ROCK that role

**Out of tune ukulele:** Ok so what song should I sing at the tryouts

**Mittens:** Not sure really 

**Out of tune ukulele:** Would this is me from the greatest showman work?

**Mittens:** Probably

**Out of tune ukulele** : Cool

**Fuck bro:** MiTtEnS sInG lIttLe MiS pErFeCt

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** Do it Mittens

**Dort:** Amity do it

**Wicked Bitch of the West:** DO IT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school play something that either ends up pretty good or god awful depending on funding's and if anyone can actually act and sing, so walking into auditions with a ukulele in hand was a major comfort to Luz.

A lot of people were really really good so it was no surprise that Luz ended up pretty nervous by her turn, walking up on stage with her ukulele she introduced herself, sang the song, and walked off to her friends who were waiting, Amity, the twins, and Gus who all complemented each other on their tries.

It would be a week or so before they would know who got in but everyone had a pretty good feeling for how it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of tune ukulele-Luz  
> Amity, now, Mittens-Amity  
> Fuck bro-Edric  
> I WON'T HESITATE BITCH-Emira  
> Dort-Willow  
> Mothman-Gus  
> not a volociraptor, now, Barcus is a furry 2.0-Viney  
> Barcus is a furry-Jerbo  
> I am NOT a furry-Barcus  
> Wicked Bitch of the West-Boscha
> 
> once again if you have any name or story ideas I am all ears
> 
> Fun fact i had to edit this to spell Boscha name write because i didn't actually know how till after posting


	6. Knife Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was suggested by GayPuppy, thanks for the idea it was hella fun to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up this chapter has a brief mention of blood, nothing over the to nor explicate just a mention but there's no blood tag so here's your warning , despite that i would like to say that so far this has been my favourite chapter to write and i hope ya'll enjoy it

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** so our parents are gone for the weekend so Ed and I decided we’re inviting all of you over

**Mittens:** I was never told about this

**Fuck bro:** we were goiing 2 tell you

**Fuck bro:** riight now iinfact

**Mittens:** Fuck you

**Mothman:** so will we just be hanging out or will it be like a game day or something?

**Out of tune ukulele:** Let’s help Gus find mothman

**Mothman:** YES

**I WON’T HESITATE BITCH:** games sounds good

**Fuck bro:** but what 2 play

**Out of tune ukulele:** KMIFE MONPLQY

**Mittens:** What?

**Out of tune ukulele:** Ok so either my spelling was so bad that even autocorrect didn’t know what to do or my dyslexia suddenly got worse 

**Dort:** possibly both

**Out of tune ukulele:** probably both

**Mothman:** I don’t think that’s how dyslexia works

**I am NOT a furry:** did you suggest Knife Monopoly?

**Out of tune ukulele:** Yes

**I am NOT a furry:** WE ARE PLAYING THAT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barcus was right they we’re playing it though it was a little different from the normal version, to avoid getting hurt the group decided to only threaten people with knives, still a rather odd choice for a game and it was very clear that Willow, Gus, and Amity weren’t entirely on board with the idea, but soon enough Gus started getting pretty in and stopping it became a lost cause since a vote of 2 against 8 was pointless.

Luz, Barcus, and Boscha were the most into the game which wasn’t really a surprise to anyone since all three brought their own knives, what was a little shocking (especially to Amity) was the fact that Luz owned a spring loaded switch (she also briefly mentioning having a butterfly knife Eda gave her for her birthday but as those weren’t illegal in the state and it was Eda who gave her the knife the surprise from that was a lot less existent).

Despite the fact they were literally playing with knives they managed to keep everyone from getting hurt, that was until the end of the game.

By this point Amity had dropped out, Willow was bankrupt, both the twins were down to their last hundred and barely had any land, Jerbo lost his knife and had to quit so he could find it, Gus was managing his own but there was no way he was winning not that he minded, Boscha was stuck in jail for the third time that game (no one know how that happened but mischief was probably afoot), and Viney had started to chill out after most of the land ended up being bought by Luz and Barcus who were both in the lead.

Truth be told the most surprising thing that day was just how good Luz and Barcus were at Monopoly or to be more accurate knife Monopoly, both were really good at threatening money from the others and in general it seemed like both had play monopoly like this at some point, which would explain why they were both so excited to play and knew how to play, that second fact should have been a dead giveaway in all honesty but it was too late to really say anything, especially now as the treats turned into a full on knife fight.

When the threats turned into a fight was anyone's guess but it was a fight nonetheless so half the group tried to stop it while the other half just watched.

After a few attempts to stop the fight though yelling those trying to stop the fight which at this point was everyone after some blood ended up on the floor (thankfully not the carpet, the Blight sibling’s parents would have killed them if there was blood on the carpet), the fight finally stopped after Gus had jumped up and grabbed Luz’s arm followed by Willow grabbing both her arms and holding them still with Viney and Jerbo doing something similar to Barcus though knocking him down in the process, Amity had run off to grab the first aid kit returning a couple minutes later.

“So that might have gotten a little out of hand at the end” Luz nervously said and Amity dabbed rubbing alcohol on the little cuts skatter on Luz’s hands (Amity figures Luz must have swapped hands at some point)

“You think?” the annoyance in Amity’s voice was clear making Luz feel pretty guilty

The room went mostly quite with the exceptions of Luz and Barcus wincing as their wounds were cleaned and bandaged

“I guess we’re not playing that again” Ed joked, his siblings didn’t really see the humor in his statement judging by the glare Mittens gave him and how Em elbowed him in the gut

“Well it was fun while it lasted” Luz said standing up looking at her bandaged hands

“How are you planning on explaining that to your moms?” Willow questioned Luz who grew silent one again before shrugging

“I’m not sure but I get hurt all the time I’m sure I can come up with some reason that won’t earn me the chancla...I’m kidding but no yeah I’ll come up with some explanation” not that Luz wanted to lie but getting into a knife fight after playing a game of knife monopoly would be hard to explain both why she was playing the game when it was banned though maybe she could used the excuse of being at a friends and then you had the knife fight and Luz knew her mom worried for her, a lot, especially as of late with the move and new town and the reason for the move, sure she had friends but it was still a big change and her mental health wasn’t the greatest prior to the move… Luz took a deep breath pushing all the thoughts to the back of her mind, she could deal with them later but for now she was having fun with her friends and that wasn’t stopping anytime soon as far she was concerned.

Luz snapped back to reality just in time to hear Emira asking what kind of pizza to get 

“Hawiian”

“I’m not ordering a pizza that no one else is going to eat”

“Barcus would have some”

“He’ll eat anything edible”

Barcus gave a thumbs up in reply as the twins continued to argue

“I like hawiian” Luz said

Emira sighed in defeat “fine one hawiian pizza”

With the rather brief argument over the pizzas were ordered , pepperoni, a vegetable, supreme, and a hawiian.

When the pizza arrived the teens had finally decided on a movie, it only took a half hour, with the pizza and a movie the night was pretty good except.

“Gross” Boscha said in well disgust

“Is it because I’m eating pineapple on pizza?” Luz asked slightly done with this conversation that had just started

“Yes, that’s gross and weird”

“It’s really not that bad”

“Uh huh”

“It’s not, like okay I get it if you don’t like pineapple at all you won’t like it on pizza, but seriously it’s not that bad”

“Seriously who invited you here”

“I was invited because I’m better than I was before”

“Debatable” Amity deadpanned from the side

“Can you stop arguing and just watch the movie” Em asked

“Sorry” Luz replied, Boscha just grumbled something about how it’s disgusting

For the next hour the only times people talked was when making jokes about the movie.

“Should have asked for lactose free cheese” Luz mumbled when leaving the manor along with most of the teens after the movie had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of tune ukulele-Luz  
> Amity, now, Mittens-Amity  
> Fuck bro-Edric  
> I WON'T HESITATE BITCH-Emira  
> Dort-Willow  
> Mothman-Gus  
> Barcus is a furry 2.0-Viney  
> Barcus is a furry-Jerbo  
> I am NOT a furry-Barcus  
> Wicked Bitch of the West-Boscha
> 
> once again if you have any name or story ideas I am all ears


	7. many sneks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity hangs out at Luz's house and meets her many snakes
> 
> (minor warning for a mention of a pet passing that was hard to write cause i've never owned a snake i wrote that while thinking of my old cat may she rest in peace i miss you Squirrel

Amity sat in her room looking over her notes for school when her phone dinged, figuring one of her siblings were just being lazy or one of her friends was checking in.

She picked up the phone only to choke and immediately regret that decision upon realizing it was Luz texting her.

Of course in order to be nice and not let gay panic and anxiety rule her life she responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DM: Luzaura**

  
  


**Luzaura:** Hey Amity I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend

**Luzaura:** I know you play guitar and I thought maybe we could play together

**Luzaura:** I’d be playing my ukulele of course since I don’t own a guitar

**Blight on society:** Yeah sure, what time do you want to meet up

**Blight on society:** And a meet up place, I don’t know where you live

**Luzaura:** Shit you right

**Luzaura:** So you know where the comic book store is

**Blight on society:** The one on main or the one by the church?

**Luzaura:** the one by the church

**Blight on society** : got it

**Luzaura:** so meet up there around 11:30am tomorrow?

**Blight on society:** that works for me

**Luzaura:** cool see you then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amity placed her phone back on the desk kicking her legs in excitement, even her siblings bursting in and teasing her about how flustered she was couldn’t bring her mood down.

Amity’s sleep schedule was weird, she rarely slept and when she did it was usually either because it was so late it was early and she hadn’t had coffee yet, the other times she actually managed to get any sleep was when she and her siblings had a sleepover in one of their rooms usually due to one of or worse both of their parents being pissed off.

Today it was the former situation and while Amity probably would have preferred to continue sleeping the alarm on her phone woke her up so grumbling she got up to check the time ‘10:15’.

Why the hell had she set her alarm today it was saturday, Amity paused before it hit her, she was meeting up with Luz in a little over an hour, quickly Amity got ready for the day, she took a quick shower, got brushed her teeth, got dressed, se tried to do her hair the way she likes it but after she started braiding the sides a bit it had become difficult to to by herself, she’d have to find Ed or Em before leaving.

Grabbing some extra guitar picks, some Music sheets with songs Luz might like, she neatly placed everything in her guitar case ready to leave with time to spare, she wasn’t able to find her siblings though she wouldn’t be surprised if they were hanging out with some of their friends, so with a shrug she left the manor with a small smile on her face.

Meanwhile on the other end of town Luz was also getting ready to leave all she had to do was get King to calm down enough for her to get his leash on, maybe she should have told Amity that she’d be walking King when they met up Luz though as she finally got the exited mutt to calm stay still.

“same King” she chuckled when he immediately went back to being all jumpy and energetic.

Luz ended up a the meet up point first with Amity arriving a few minutes later

“Amity” Luz shouted, jumping up to hug her friend

“Hey Luz” Amity said trying to hide the blush on her face “you um brought your dog?”

“ Yeah I have to walk him, usually I walk him in the evening but I thought it be easier to just do that now, you know a kill two birds with one stone kind of thing”

That made enough sense to Amity so with a nod the girls walked to Luz’s place.

“Sorry it’s not as nice or big as your place” Luz said half jokingly

“*pfft* are you kidding? This is great”

“When compared to a giant manor?”

“It’s subtle and inviting”

“Huh”

Luz took the leash of King who immediately ran into the house

“How did that dog get more energetic” Amity questioned

“Hell if I know, oh hey I forgot to mention I have to feed my snakes today, would you mind giving me a hand?”

“I don’t know how to feed snakes”

“You just have to hold the bag of frozen mice I can do the rest”

Frozen mice? Amity was to say the least a little grossed out but she wouldn’t be the one actually touching the mice.

“Okay” Amity replied as the two walked into the kitchen, Luz handed her the bag and the two went over to the mice

“The albino one is Noodle and the two headed one...s is Mac n’ Cheese” Luz pointed to two small garter snakes, Noodle looked to have been sleeping and Mac n’ cheese seemed excited for food quickly swallowing the frozen rodent whole

“Over here we have Rudy, hey Rudy food time, careful he gets bitey when he’s Hungry”

Amity paused looking at the snake “isn’t the species venomous?” she asked with a bit of worry to her voice

“Well technically hog-nosed snakes like Rudy here are venomous but the most it’ll do is leave a red sore, trust me I would never take one of my snakes out of it’s terrarium while my mom is at work unless I knew it was safe especially with friends over” Luz assured, Amity believed her, Luz wasn’t the type to be purposefully malicious.

Surprisingly despite it’s fangs once the snake had been fed Rudy seemed like a very friendly snake.

The next snake was in Luz’s room so after walking up a flight of stairs Luz showed Amity the woma python “this is Azura, because come on you knew one would be named Azura”

“Yeah, it was really obvious”

“Just the wait huh?” Luz chuckled

“Pretty much, so what kind of snake is she?”

“Oh woma python, they’re an endangered species from Australia, oh oh fun fact they were originally brought to the states illegally but after some years and through breeding they are now legal to own, obviously since i wouldn’t have Azura here is she wasn’t legal to own”

“Wow”

Luz took the bag from Amity and placed it on the table before handing her the woma python, to Amity’s surprise this snake was also very friendly, maybe that was just the effect Luz had on any living creature, or maybe it was just that snakes generally don’t give a shit either one could be true.

“There’s still one more but she doesn’t eat mice” Luz explained placing Azura back in her terrarium “come on she’s in the basement”

Amity followed Luz into the basement noting all the photos that lined the walls, many of the photos looked to have been around ten years old though the newer ones stuck out like a sore thumb as they usually included Eda and or Lilith and there was a lot of photos with Luz and King along with all the ones with Luz and her snakes.

“So why do you keep this snake in the basement?” Amity asked as they reach the bottom of the stairs

“Well the previous owners of this house had a really big aquarium built in down here so we turned it into a terrarium for Artemis when we moved in since she’s a boa constrictor”

“That makes sense”

“And here we are, hey Artemis you hungry, I have to get her food out of the freezer in the laundry room, be right back”

A loud thud could be heard soon after

“I’m okay” Luz yelled from the other room 

Amity sighed in relief before taking notice of another photo, this one had Luz with one of her snakes but it wasn't one of the ones she had shown Amity nor could it be the boa constrictor, Amity had seen those enough times at zoos and those school things where a guest would come in with a bunch of reptiles to know that it couldn’t be one.

Luz walked back in holding what looked to have been a frozen rat, Luz moved a stool over to the terrarium with her free hand, opened the hatch and put the frozen rodent in before quickly pulling her hand out.

“Boa constrictors can be kinda scary when they’re hungry” Luz explained, closing the hatch and jumping back down.

The serpent slither out of its hiding spot and quickly dove for its food, startling Amity nearly causing her to trip backwards, nearly she caught herself as Luz let out a little laugh.

“I warned you”

“Oh haha” Amity deadpanned “so Luz what about that snake?” she said pointing to the photo.

“Oh yeah well you remember during summer camp when I spent like a week really sad? Well that was because Rolly my ball python had died, she was the first pet I had so it really hurt when she passed and i guess it still kinda hurts i mean she was my pet basically my whole life, but hey Eda bought me Artemis for my birthday last year and to be clear I don’t see Artemis as a replacement but she’s helped me move on, honestly you should have seen mamà’s reaction she was pissed that Eda bought such a big snake, she warmed up after seeing how much I like her though”

“Ok but why snakes”

Luz just shrugged in response

“So want to play some video games” Luz asked

“Do you have smash?”

“Yep”

“Prepare to get your ass kicked then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so sorry if updates slow down even more this is just for fun and i'm currently working on a fan comic and my own web comic along with several animatics and school so I have a lot on my plate right now so again sorry if i don't update much for a bit


End file.
